Taxonomy of Obsession
*'Prerequesites:' None *'Quest giver:' Mirili Ulven *'Reward:' Information pending. Talk to any inhabitant of Highcross and you'll find out that Mirili is conducting some sort of research. You'll find her walking around town or in her house. She's a Dark Elf with some blue robes and a pony tail. Hard to miss. She'll tell you that she is making a Taxonomy for everything on the Shivering Isles. Answer 'Fascinanting. Tell me more.', and she'll give you a rude reply. Get her disposition up to 60 or more and she will employ you as her helper. She'll give you a list of things you must collect and demands that you must also tell her where you found them. This last detail is just plain talk since you won't need to worry about that. She's practicly asking for almost all ingredients on the Isles but will give you a little gold for each one. Once you've brought her a number of the ingredients she will then start asking for your help capturing creatures, starting with a Baliwog, then an Elytra, next a Gnarl and a Scalon. To help she'll offer a few select command beast spells, based on your Illusion skill. Ingredients and Locations Here are the list of Ingredients you need and their locations. Locations still pending. Beware, she'll not accept stolen items. *'Alocassia Fruit'- can be found all over the island, specifically in the Halcyon Conservatory *'Aster Bloom Core'- can be found on the wall dividing Split into its two halves *'Black Tar'- can be found in the cave involved in the side quest searching for the fork. It is on a table in a basket near a chest in Hardscrabble Camp. The tar can also be found all over the island in various places *'Blister Pod Cap'- found on A Strange Door *'Congealed Putrescence'- found on A Strange Door *Letifer Orca Digestive Slime- Can be found around The Fringe *'Elytra Ichor'- can be found on Elytra corpses *'Flame Stalk'- can be found around Bliss *'Fungus Stalk'- can be found on A Strange Door before you enter the isles. *Red Kelp Gas Bladder- found on A Strange Door before you enter the isles, along the coast of Dementia *'Gnarl Bark'- from Gnarl Corpses *'Grummite Eggs'- from Grummite corpses or Grummite Hatcheries (Knotty Bramble) *'Hound Tooth'- from Skinned Hounds *'Hunger Tongue'- from Hunger corpses *'Hydnum Azure Giant Spore'- found on A Strange Door *Water Root Pod Pit - can be found at Fellmoor *'Rot Scale'- *'Scalon Fin'- from Scalon corpses *'Screaming Maw'- can be found inside most caves *'Bone Marrow '- from Shambles corpses *'Swamp Tentacle'- found around The Fringe *'Thorn Hook'- *'Void Essence'- on Flesh Atronach corpses *'Watcher's Eye'- *'Withering Moon'- can be found inside most caves *'Worm's Head Cap'- found on A Strange Door before you enter the Isles. Warning: For some reason, if Mirili goes into her house to fetch you your reward money, she may become stuck, forgetting to go outside and refusing to acknowledge when you've brought her any new alchemical samples or animal specimens to examine. If you want to continue this quest, you may attack her in her house, wait a few moments until she is hostile, then hop outside as she follows you. Make sure her disposition is high enough so that you can yield to her though, otherwise you'll have one angry dark-elf on your hands. If her disposition is high enough, she will yield, and she'll act as if she'd been outside the whole time. BUT, doing this will raise your Shivering Isles Bounty by a bit. A small price to pay, especially if you are already in good graces with the guards, due to the height of your influence in the Madgod's realm. Note: Many of the ingredients needed can be located in the two gardens and the royal throne room in Sheogorath's palace. Note: If for whatever reason, you do not want to complete the quest, you can just kill Mirili Ulven to end the quest. Note: Some of the items needed can be found on A Strange Door before you enter the isles, if you plan on doing the quest you can grab these beforehand. Category:Quests Category:Shivering Isles Category:Shivering Isles Quests